[Field of the Disclosure]
The disclosure relates to an error correcting method and particularly relates to an error correcting method based on a non-Lipschitzian characteristic.
[Description of Related Art]
With the rapid development of technology, the costs for development of drones (also called unmanned aircraft system (UAS) or unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV)) that were originally used for military purposes are dropping, which urges major electronics companies to lay more focus on this field. Now several electronics companies are trying to apply drones to various fields, such as delivery of goods/food and sports photography. The market of drones is expected to bring a lot of job opportunities and create a tremendous economic value.
On the other hand, error correction is a very important technical issue in the design of the flight controller for drones or other sophisticated controlled systems. However, the traditional system stability analysis has come to a bottleneck (for example, the system can only converge to a certain range). Therefore, new technology is needed in order to achieve a breakthrough.